Puppy Dog Eyes and a Skateboard
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Birthday Present for The Keyblader With a Pokemon! A cute birthday fic on RoxasxNamine! Hope it's okay! Roxas knows he can't resist the power of the puppy dog eyes.


_**This is dedicated to The Keyblader With a Pokemon! Happy Birthday!**_

_*******_

**Puppy Dog Eyes and a Skateboard**

It…was like a conspiracy or something!

Namine and I were walking around Twilight Town, rather endlessly really. The sun was turning everything red, and cast long shadows behind us that looked like nightmare beings, the fingers long and hooked. Regardless, I'd rather face nightmare beings than the most powerful weapon in my girlfriend's arsenal. What is that, you ask?

Namine knew if she did her "puppy dog eyes", I was basically screwed over. I had to obey.

I have no backbone, but her smiling face made it all worthwhile.

Like now, for instance.

"Roxas." She sang my name, looking at me with her bright blue eyes.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Yeah?" I said nervously. Oh no. I know what the sing song voice meant!

"What do you want for your birthday?" She asked me, stopping to look at me with a soft smile on her face.

I wanted to keep my birthday discreet, you know? It's not necessary to get all those parties and things, I mean…Ugh, I just want some peace and quiet sometimes! A present or two, a cake, but that's all. Just me, my family, some close friends…

Not _everyone _on the block, and then some.

"Nothing, Namine." I said cheerily, wishing she'd drop it, but knowing better.

"Please?" She dragged the word out like bubblegum. "Just a hint? Something to make it easier for me to get a gift for you!" She took my hand, swinging it gently. Our walking had come to a halt.

"For real, I'm okay." Oh no. Here it comes.

She blinked for a moment, keeping her eyes shut a little longer than normal, before opening them again. She had her big blue eyes all watery, like she was about to cry, staring at me soberly.

"Oh no." I groaned, covering my face. I peeked out through my fingers, watching her expression, and then shook my head. "Stop, please!"

Namine continued the act, whispering to me, "Please, just a hint?"

"Skateboard." I mumbled, the word coming out involuntarily.

"I'm sorry?"

"Skateboard. It has to do with my skateboard." Wow, Hayner was right. I give in easily.

But I can't help it. It's_ Namine_, for Pete's sake.

She beamed, her eyes clearing immediately. "Oh, really? I've got an idea!"

"Oh no, wait-"

But Namine let go of my hand and started running down the street.

"Oh no." I moaned, covering my face again. I knew what she was going to do, spend her savings on a new-

_**__**X**__**__**X**_******

"Skateboard!" I said in disbelief, picking up the brand new skateboard from the wrappings on the table. It was shiny white, the picture on the underside depicted Angels on one part, and Grim Reapers on the other. The designs were unfamiliar, and small wings extended to the side. I wouldn't be surprised if she made the pictures herself. Not only did it _look _awesome, but it _worked _awesome too. The wheels spun without noise, and it was just the right size to ride.

I looked at Namine, raising my eyebrows. "You aren't serious!"

"Yup, I knew you needed a new skateboard!"

I hugged her with one arm, grinning stupidly. I couldn't help but love the gift, even though I hated the fact she spent so much on me. "Oh no, you didn't spend your savings, did you?"

"I did. Totally worth it." She kissed me on the cheek, and I blushed, ignoring my parents' long, drawn out, "aw".

Hayner dropped his present on the table, so hastily wrapped I could tell it was a skateboard helmet, and he grumbled,

"Now look, she's making us look bad!"

Olette smiled, trying to hide it with her hand. "I think it's romantic of her."

"_Everything's_ romantic to you." Pence teased, smiling cheerfully.

When it was actually time to blow the candles out on the cake, I insisted Namine do it with me.

I was nervous beyond all reason, but I said it so quietly I was sure only she could hear.

"Want to blow the candles out with me? I want to spend every birthday with you for the rest of my life."

Namine blushed, and I grinned. Looks like I have some weapons in my arsenal too.

We blew the candles out, and amid the cheers and clapping, she leaned against my chest, smiling at me, her eyes twinkling.

"Happy Birthday, Roxas."

***

_**Happy Birthday again! I hope it was okay!**_


End file.
